yo_kaifandomcom-20200216-history
Jibanyan
*Jibanyan's Japanese name - ジバニャン - is a combination of the words "Jibakurei," (地縛霊) which means "residential haunting," and "nyan," (ニャン) a Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound famously made by cats. *Jibanyan is the mascot of the series, making the most appearances in the anime and continually showing up in advertisements for the franchise's content. ''Yo-kai Watch'' In the Yo-kai Watch game, Jibanyan is recruited to your team automatically when following the story. He is first given to you at the end of Chapter 2, "Enter Jibanyan!" To recruit additional Jibanyans in case he has been fused or if you simply want more of him, he is available at the Infinite Inferno after the game is completed. Fusion Jibanyan can be fused with Roughraff to form Baddinyan, and with Coughkoff to form Thornyan. In the series, Baddinyan is depicted as Jibanyan simply inspirited by Roughraff, and Thornyan is depicted as a sick form of Jibanyan not related to Coughkoff. Jibanyan is a red cat with white highlights with a chip in his left ear. His eyes are colored in yellow with large, black pupils. His nose and the inside of his ears share a dull shade of pink. Attached to his collar is an aquamarine-colored bell that matches the flames hanging from his two tails. He also wears a yellow belly-warmer. He uses his powers to inspirit people and walk into the street when a truck is crossing. Jibanyan then jumps out and uses his Soultimate attack on the truck. However, Jibanyan is unable to beat the truck, and ends up getting hit by it and flung into the air. After being run over by a truck, he inspirits an intersection and seeks to get his revenge on passing trucks. MEDAL Jibanyan 01.png|Beach medal. Source unknown. MEDAL Jibanyan 02.png|Medal given out at New York Comic Con 2015. MEDAL Jibanyan 03.png|Resting medal. Comes with Jibanyan-Baddinyan converting toy. MEDAL Jibanyan 04.png|Dancing medal. Comes with U.S. version of Yo-kai Watch toy. MEDAL Jibanyan 05.png|Regular medal. Comes with Medal Moments Jibanyan toy. MEDAL Jibanyan 06.png|Soultimate medal. Came exclusively with some Yo-kai Watch toy preorders. MEDAL Jibanyan 07.png|Chocolate bar medal. Comes with Medal Moments Jibanyan 100 Punch toy. Years prior to the beginning of the series, Jibanyan originally lived as a red cat named Rudy, with a girl named Amy, living in Uptown Springdale. Rudy spent most of his time sleeping around the house. Amy had believed Rudy was the only one she could talk to. At one point, however, Rudy sees Amy about to cross the street at an intersection to see her friends as a truck is coming by, and Rudy jumps and pushes her out of the way to save her life. ("Jibanyan's Secret") Rudy turns into Jibanyan descends into the heavens and says a few last words to Amy on the way. After a while, he is sent back down to the intersection and meets a group of cats who ask him questions about his history when he was alive so that he may live at the intersection, as it appears that many cat Yo-kai have died there and rented out space to live. Jibanyan wins through after telling the story of what he died for. When one of the cat Yo-kai tells him that a Yo-kai can be reborn, he believes he may be able to live back with Amy, but wants to be a cat who can fight trucks so that she doesn't lose him again. A couple of other cats join him in training, but eventually give up. Jibanyan keeps on going, however, hoping to be able to take down a truck one day. ("ジバニャン誕生の秘密だニャン!") One day, Nate hears that there are many near-misses going on by the intersection. When Whisper tells him to shine the light in his Yo-kai Watch, he finds Jibanyan, who originally appears threatening to them before looking more like a lazy cat. When Jibanyan sees a man about to cross the road, he inspirits him and walks into the road. Jibanyan uses this man's body to jump out and use his Paws of Fury on the truck, but loses and is flung into the air. The truck luckily stops in time so the man is not run over. Jibanyan falls in front of Nate, and is shocked when he finds out Nate can see him. When Jibanyan tells Nate his backstory, he appeared to have forgotten parts of what Amy said - "I can't believe you let yourself get hit by a truck, you lame cat." - when really, she referred to herself for letting him get hit, making her sound like "a heartless monster," as Whisper says, but Jibanyan still believes she may have had a reason to say that. When Nate tells him he can't inspirit people to fight trucks, he attempts to do it himself multiple times, constantly failing every time. He believes this is because he is too lonely, saddening him. Nate eventually tells Jibanyan that he can inspirit him to help him train, and Jibanyan gives Nate his medal. ("The Spooky Intersection") Gallery ART Jibanyan.png|Jibanyan artwork. ART Jibanyan soultimate.png|Jibanyan performing his Paws of Fury. EP001 Jibanyan.png|Jibanyan being introduced in "The Spooky Intersection." Category:Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai in anime Category:Yo-kai in game Category:Charming Category:D-Rank Category:Fire